Willy Wheeler
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview Willy Wheeler is a City of Villains contact located in the Aeon City neighborhood of Cap Au Diable. His coordinates are (828, 135, -188) __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Peter Themari New Contact(s) Seer Marino Information Street Fixer Everyone has heard about Willy 'Dealer' Wheeler. He's the guy who wants to hit it big, but hasn't - he's a little man with a big chip on his shoulder. Lately, however, things have been different. Apparently Willy's got a new source with hot tips. Who knows? Maybe Willy has finally hit the big time. Initial Contact Y-you heard of me? I mean... of course you have! Willy 'Dealer' Wheeler - that's me! You want to hit the bit time, I can get you there! You need something dealt with, just call The Dealer! That's what they say! No, really! Missions Talk to Seer Marino Briefing I've heard a rumor about an Arachnos Fortunata Seer who's looking for freelancers of around your level of power to handle some jobs for her. Word is that Ghost Widow and the Wretch are involved somehow. Could be dangerous, could be profitable. Either way, I can set you up to meet with her. Mission Acceptance This is just an introduction. You don't have to do her tasks, but I hear they may be pretty interesting. Mission Objective(s) * Talk to Seer Marino Discipline the Circle Briefing My source says that the Circle of Thorns have been getting a bit creeping down from the Vagabond Hills into Aeon City, and need to be taken down a notch so they know their place. Discipline the circle in Cap Au Diable. Mission Acceptance Never liked those Circle guys. Way too creepy. Take one down for Willy Wheeler! Mission Objective(s) * Defeat 20 Circle of Thorns Debriefing Excellent, excellent. My source is very happy with our results. Defeat all Arachnos Personnel Briefing My source has been having Arachnos problems, and he wants a hurt put on 'em to show he means business. He found an Arachnos base in Paragon City. Go into the Arachnos base an take down everyone. Mission Acceptance There's a ship at the docks in the Devil's Coat Tails here on Cap au Diable which is heading to Paragon City soon. Once you get to the mainland, hav over to the building housing the hidden Arachnos base and lay waste! Mission Objective(s) * Defeat all Arachnos Personnel Badge Completion of this mission earns a villain the Paragon of Vice Badge. Debriefing Nice work, Villain-name! We better keep this quiet tho' - we don't want Arachnos huntin' us down for this. Plant bombs in Arachnos base Briefing Hey Villain-name! got a hot job for ya! Seems as though someone in Arachnos crossed this guy I know, and he wants revenge! What I need you to do is plant these bombs within the Arachnos base. It'll send 'em a message they won't forget. Mission Acceptance Here's the explosives that you need. They're a bit primitive, but they'll get the job done! Mission Objective(s) * Plant bombs in Arachnos base Debriefing Wow, that blew up good! Hehe! Stick with Willy Wheeler and we'll go far! Break Ace McKnight out of the Arachnos base Briefing We got some trouble, Villain-name! You know I've gotten a lot of great jobs for you in the past, right? Well, I've been getting them from this guy called Ace McKnight who just got nabbed by Arachnos! We need to get 'im out, or your jobs and my livelihood are history! Please, Villain-name, I'm beggin' ya! Break Ace McKnight out of the Arachnos Base Mission Acceptance You gotta get 'im free, Villain-name! I'm countin' on ya! Mission Objective(s) * Rescue Ace McKnight! Debriefing You got McKnight out? Perfect, perect! With McKnight out, we'll be set up with some excellent jobs again soon! We're gonna do it, Villain-name - we're gonna make the big time! Take out Arachnos Agent Dominic Briefing You did an awesome job springin' McKnight from that Arachnos base. I guess a guy like McKnight knows secrets even Arachnos doesn;t want getting out, eh? McKnight gave me another hot tip if you're up for it. He found out who it was in Arachnos that's got it in for him, and wants him taken out. Invade the Arachnos base and take out Arachnos Agent Dominic. Mission Acceptance McKnight said this could mean big things for both of us, Villain-name. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat Arachnos Agent Dominic Debriefing McKnight is a Longbow agent? N-no! this can't be! You must be lying! P-please! Don't tell Arachnos that I'm the one that's been doing jobs for McKnight! They'll come after me! Capture McKnight Briefing I screwed up bad, Villain-name - real bad. Arachnos agents have already been snoopin' around here, askin' questions, tryin' to find that Longbow Agent McKnight. They don't know I was involved, at least not yet. They think they've tracked down McKnight to a warehouse they suspect has been converted to a temporary Longbow base! The problem is, if they capture McKnight, I'll be exposed as the McKnight pawn! I'll be ruined, ya hear me? Ruined! Sure, you might get off the Arachnos radar, but I'm screwed! Mission Acceptance P-please don't do this to me! If you do I'll have no future in the Rogue Isles! Besides! McKnight is WAY too tough for you to take alone! Mission Objective(s) * Capture McKnight * Defeat his allies Debriefing N-no! When Arachnos interrogates McKnight, they'll find out he's been working through me! You ruined me, Villain-name! Who's gonna trust ol' Willy Wheeler now? Get away from me! Just go away! Souvenir: Lollipop Category:CoVCategory:ContactsCategory:CoV Contacts